Lily and James equals love and disaster!
by Valeria ch
Summary: How on earth will Lily cope with james potter being head boy? Read how Lily and James finnally get together In their 7th year!
1. Lily: Back to Hogwarts

Lily: Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Tuney! I can't believe you're still mad at me after all these years!"

My family and I were saying our goodbyes at king cross beacuse finally the day has come and Im going back to my favorite place in the whole world. Hogwarts! It was my last and final year at my school I considered a second home. Unfortunately, my parents were trying to make me say goodbye to my "darling" sister Petunia, or in other words, my pain in the ass, the monster that visit my nightmares, the creature… well you get what I mean. James Potter was another pain, but that's another tragic story of mine.

"Don't call me Tuney anymore! We're not five! And I don't hug freaks. I'll get infected and won't be able to see my darling Vernon."

Ugh I'm going to be sick. Vernon was a fat pig who just loves to talk about his business with drills. I mean who brags about that! He and my sister were going out and she claims they are in the "Serious" state (Cue the gag).  
My sister and I weren't always so mean to each other. There was a time when we used to play around and secretly put on our mom's makeup. Even though it always resulted in us looking like clowns, we told each other we looked princesses.

Now, that we know I'm a witch, she hates me. I've tried to be nice and grow up but it's no use with her. It's never the same with her anymore. I've never meet two people who can be so annoying and a big pain like my sister and Vernon together. Well, maybe Sirius Black and James Potter but as I said, that's my other tragic story.

"Fine then, goodbye! I don't need you," I tell her.

I walk away with my nose in the air, glad to be away from that pile of dragon droppings. Gosh, how I wish things were like they used to be. I enter the train heading to Hogwarts looking around for my friends.

"Lily!" I turn around to see my best friend, Alice. Her short blond hair bouncing all over the place as she rushes towards me. Her brown eyes and round face excited.

"Hey Alice!" I hug her and then go look for an empty compartment to take our seats. Once we are seated Alice starts talking as fast like always.

"Oh, can you believe it! Our last year! I'm going to miss you so much! All the time we spend together!" she looks like she's close to tears.

"Well still see each other. Don't worry," I assured her.

Alice and I were friends from the very start. We meet in first year and we were both very shy. We were also both muggle born and had no idea what we were going to encounter in Hogwarts. Ever since I told the chubby kid to back off when he was pulling her hair, we have stuck together. I don't know how she could have survive without me. She's a sensitive girl so I have to be there standing up for her.

"Oh look! It's Vanessa! And... Uh oh," she says.

I follow her gaze and I almost wish I was with Petunia again. Almost.  
Vanessa, my other friend who has black hair and blue eyes comes in, but  
I'm not frowning at her. She's holding hands with _Sirius Black_. He was (okay, I'll admit it) sexy with black hair and brown eyes that said he was up to something. Next to him (okay my frown is going even deeper my mouth just might fall off) was James Potter. He had black hair that stood up everywhere and hazel eyes that also said trouble. He runs his hand through his hair, the annoying habit I hate about him. Then he gives me a flirtatious grin. Another thing I hate about him. I have plenty.

I grind my teeth and look away. Potter has been my stalker last year. He asked me out every week and I knowing he's an insensitive git who's a dumb troublemaker pretending to be so cool, said no.

He is not my type. My type is a sweet charming man who will sweep me off my feet and will carry me off into the sunset. Brave, strong, and NOT James Potter.

Sadly for me, he sits next to me and the other pair of idiots sits right in front of me.

"How's your summer been Evans?" he says in a friendly, yet so cocky voice. Oh don't think I'm going to say yes this time Potter.

"Fine Potter," I say through my clench teeth.

In his mine I am gorgeous, or so I think, I mean why else will he ask me out? It's not like he cares about a girl's personality. I had curly dark red hear that went over my shoulders and olmen shape green eyes. I don't mind the eyes; I like green, but red hair? Why me? Since when does red go good with anything? I look like a Christmas decoration.  
The compartment door opens and in comes Severus Snape.

"Oh Lily, I found you-(he turns to Potter and Black) what are they doing here," he says with hate.

"I didn't invite them. Now, what do you need," I say politely.

Severus used to be my best friend. He was the first person to tell me I was a wizard, but when he got assigned in Slytherin we grew apart. He started hanging out with some dark people who love dark magic and did awful stuff. He believes purebloods are better and when he "accidently" called me a mudblood it was an end to our friendship. He's been trying to gain my trust back, but I'm not giving it to him. Still, like always, I'm polite.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he pleads.

"You know what I'll say. Please leave," I say refusing to meet his stare.

"But lily,"

James speaks up

"You heard the lady, Get out before I hex you, or worse make you wash your slimy hair."

"I don't need directions from you potter, and I wouldn't be talking," he spits out the name Potter like a curse. He leaves though and I'm relieved. I round up on Potter.

"I don't need your help. I could do fine on my own," I say coldly.

"You are too nice too kick him out," He said and leaned back with his arms wide open like he's the king of the world.

I turn around to face Vanessa and Sirius. Sirius whispers something in her ear and she giggles. I throw her a questioning look. What the bloody hell was going on with them?

Vanessa looks at me happily "You see, me and Sirius were talking and found out we have a lot in common, so we decided to go out."

I snorted "Nessi, you're only going to be his snogging buddy for the week," I wasn't exaggerating. Sirius wasn't any better than Potter.

"Evans, I'm hurt you will think that! (He clutches his chest dramatically) I treat women great."

"Yeah Nessi, just ask the past 20, I shoot daggers at him and buy some chocolate frogs from the trolley. What can I say; I eat when I'm grumpy.  
Alice looks really uncomfortable so she turns to me.

"So, did you make head girl?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I did!" James looks my way; I'm never going to date you, fat head!

"Congrats! Do you know whose head boy?" Alice says eagerly.

"Um…no, I only read the part where it said I was head girl," I admit.

I was really excited that day until Petunia, being as sweet as always, ruined it for me by saying "congrats! Now you're head of the freaks! You really deserve it."

James looks extremely happy now.

"Well, the head boy is in this very room," he says with a grin on his face. I just wish I can smack it off.

"What? Sirius couldn't be head boy. I know Dumbodore is getting old but he can't be that senseless."

Sirius looks up from Vanessa.

"Hey! I can be good when I want, I Just chose not …. Well yeah you're right, Dumbodore can't be that senseless."

Potter looks al little annoy with me.

"Ha-ha cute," he says sarcastically. "Come one lily. It's time for head duties."

"You're head boy? I can't believe Dumbodore finally lost it," someone please tell me this is joke.

"Oh, he lost it ages ago. Now come on were going to be late."

Potter worrying about being late? Now I know I'm dreaming. Why me? I'm a good girl, I never lie... well maybe that time I said Petunias dress didnt make her look fat.

"Fine let's go."

This is going to be a long year.


	2. James: Pretty Please

James: pretty please?

Oh great, head duties don't start for another hour. I'm in the library (I know shocking) studying with my marauders (even more shocking) Remus is making us study for our N.E.W.T.S, but we already know all that rubbish! I mean really, when am I ever going to need to know when the first wand was made.

"Prongs I'm bored," said Sirius in a whiny voice. He's lying flat on his stomach on the floor. How he got that way is a mystery to me.

"You read my mind. But look around, no girls, no Snape, nothing to entertain us," I say and join him on the floor.

"How about dare me to do something."

I grin my evil grin, "Fine, I dare you to dance around naked."

He smiles back, "Okay, since I'm the sexiessssst Marauder, I'm going to do the favor"

I forgot that Sirius isn't really afraid to do it. I might as well tell him to get me a drink of water.

I grab him on his collar and pull him down, "Never mind, last time you did that I almost went blind, and I think we all agreed that I'm the sexiest Marauder"

He snorted, "You're joking right. I mean look at me, I'm a God. Anyways let's go look for Snape and set a trap for that slimy beast"

Remus looks up from his giant book. The kid has a reading problem.

"No you're Head boy prongs; you can't be doing that kind of stuff," he says. He looks pale and his sandy hair is almost as messy as mine. I get worry; these are my best mates after all.

"Moony, is the full moon taking affect of you"

"Yeah, a bit, but hey, soon you'll be able to pee in the bushes without anyone scolding you"

I chuckle. I look around the library and spot red hair. Ahhh, my darling lily. Oh, she'll love me some day. You might think I only like her for her good looks, and I don't blame you, she has it going on, but I love her fiery personality. She's smart, brave, determine, and I love it how she's shy sometimes. And coming from personal experience, the girl can throw a punch.

I stand up, mess up my hair, and walk towards her. My friends look up but when I see its lily, it answers their question. I been trying to get lily to go out with me but she won't budge. Not like the other girls who throw themselves at me. The more she refuses the more I want her. Why? Don't ask me.

I stop behind the couch and lean down. She's so close; I could almost fell the heat coming from her soft skin. Her light smell of vanilla making my head swirl.

"Hey Evans, what you doing," I notice her pretty green eyes aren't moving any more. I don't want to stare at them to much or I'll get lost in them like an idiot.

"Just reading a book on history of Hogwarts," she says stiffly. He he, I love how I can Irritate her like no other.

I walk around the couch and sit next to her, putting some distance to prevent another black eye. She doesn't even look up.

"A little book? Only you will read a book that big and Remus"

"What's that suppose to mean" She looks at me now. When I see her eyes I feel dazed. I know why she's sensitive around this area. People talk behind her back how she's a little know-it-all. Well, that all stop when I had a…little talk with them.

"That your smart, of course," I tried to stay nonchalant but my stomach is fill with butterflies.

She looks away and I can catch my breath again. She continues to read and ignores me. Why can't we make small talk? Why is she the only girl that makes me feel not so hot?

"It's time to patrol the halls, Potter," She says reluctantly.

I smile, "Okay let's go."

We walked around in silence but I couldn't stand it anymore. The quite is like an itch that I have to scratch.

"It's to quite!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy, which I probably am, "Does everything have to be filled with noise?"

"No, but I don't like it when it's too quite. When I was little, I've always slept with my teddy bear that my parents bewitched to sing songs forever or I would never fall asleep. His name was Mr. Fluffy," Why did I just say that?

She smiles a sweet smile, not that I'm planning to kill you Potter smile. How I longed to kiss those full lips.

"Do you still have that teddy bear?"

"Maybe"

She laughs her sweet laugh that I love. I babble on.

"When Sirius comes over, it's a nightmare for Mr. fluffy. I won't even tell you what he's done to him a long time ago. Now he did this spell on him to make him a killer teddy bear on the loose" I'm afraid to enter my room now.

She smiles and we enter the head room for _only_ the head boy and head girl.

Lily grabs a book and sits by the fire. She begins reading and I go to sit next to her.

She says in a mockery voice, "how can I help you Mr. Potter."

"I would tell you how, but you'll probably slap me"

"Good choice"

"Can we talk?"

"Fine what do you want?"

"Why do you hate me?" I say nonchalant but inside it's bugging me.

She sighs and puts the book down.

"Let's see, you're arrogant, selfish, and thinks the world revolves around you. You're only trouble with Sirius and you always hex people just for the fun of it. Also you're an insensitive git who thinks he's so cool," she gives me a cold stare and I flinch.

"Those things aren't true. I only act that way because…..well… You don't know the real me," I blurt out, getting a bit pissed at her. Who is this girl to judge me without even knowing me?

"You're right, I don't know the real you."

She admits I am right. Potter 1 Evans 325.

"But who you show who you are, is enough for me."

Potter 0 Evans 326.

"Fine, then let me show you the real me. Let me teach you how to fly"

She turns pale like she's seen a ghost.

"Um, Potter, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember 1st year"

I hold back a laugh. In the first year Lily looked at the broom like it was just a piece of wood and got on. The broom went crazy and spins her around in the air. It knocked her off and she broke her ankle. Call me a jerk, but I couldn't help but laugh. Finally Miss perfect wasn't to perfect anymore.

"Oh come one, please," I beg.

"No way, brooms hate me and I hate them"

"Pretty please?" I put my best puppy dog face. Girls say it's adorable but I doubt it would work on her though.

She bites her lip, "If I die, I'm blaming you."

I beam "So is that a yes?"

She looks anxious but gets up, "Yeah lets go."

Oh I'm going to enjoy this.


	3. Lily: Broom of Death

Last chapter James wanted to show Lily Evans how he really is inside. So he's going to show her how to fly! Not a good thing for Lily Evans.

Lily: Broom of death

Oh, why did I agree to do this? I hate brooms since I started Hogwarts, and I've been afraid of heights ever since I was a little girl. I even hated it when I had to go on planes. And now I agreed to flying lesson with Potter! But it was really hard to resist his cute puppy dog face… wait… I did _not_ just say that.

It was a nice warm day, the smell of freshly cut grass in the air. Once out in the field, Potter goes to the broom closet and grabs only one broomstick. I cringe at the sight of it and he tries to hold back his laugh.

"I don't think Evans that you want to fly on your own after first year (he chuckles and I say "shut it!") So just watch how I fly and study how your suppose to do it"

He got on the broom and I sat on the bleachers with my arms cross determined to look bored even though my stomach is twisting with worry. As soon as he was in the air a big grin appeared on his face. It was not the flirtatious grin he usually gives me and other girls but one of pure joy. He made circles and tricks that look so easy, that I thought I could do it also. It was obvious he loved to fly and was a natural and…wow, did he look good doing it… I did not just think that!

He landed right in front of me, looking so enthusiastic I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay now Evans, hop on," He pats the front of the broom.

"Wait what! I thought you said I didn't have to fly!, and get on with you?" I panic. I was always nervous with boys touching me (not like that!) and flying; now I have to do both.

He rolls his hazel eyes "oh, come on, I'm not going to rape you or anything, just get on."

I get up from the bleachers with pure terror in my face and slowly get on the broom with him behind me. Gulp.

He wraps one arm around my waist and it feels like I fit perfectly in his strong arms. His slow and steady breathing blends with mine and his smell like grass fills the air around me. He whispers in my ear, making me shiver but not because of the cold breeze.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall or get hurt. Just trust me"

And for the first time, I trusted James Potter.

James flew us around the field smoothly and fast. The blush on my face never left and every time we looked at each other, butterflies fill my stomach. Sometimes he would do a flip or a trick, I shriek and he tightens his hold on me making me blush even harder. And I loved it! The wind and the adrenaline were amazing and I can see why he loved to fly. We were going up so high, I bet people would look like tiny ants down there. I was so glad I wasn't alone. He did a black flip and I smile and laugh. He sees my face and says,

"See! This isn't so bad."

I giggle, completely unlike me.

"You're right, I love this! I feel so free and light, and on top of the world! But no way am I doing this without you."

A big grin comes on his face and I smile back. We look at each other for a moment, me getting lost in his deep hazel eyes, but then I realize what I'm doing and I look away, the blush coming back. I really hate it when I do that. It makes me look like a tomato.

He slowed down and started talking. He tells me these entire stories about him and his gang, and a lot about Sirius and him. He can actually be funny and nice, I realize. And he didn't even ask me out!

"You and Sirius are very close" I commented when he tells me another mischievous story about them.

"Yup. He's my best mate. We're closer then friends were like brothers. Do you have a sister or brother?" He asks innocently but I really wish he hadn't.

I frown. The thought of my use to be sister fills my head

"Yeah, but where not very close. Actually, were not close at all," the sad feeling came all over again.

"Why?"

"Because she hates me," I say sadly. Why couldn't we be like him and Sirius?

"I find that hard to believe," he says.

"You see, she hates everything abnormal. So magic for her is like a crime. She thinks I'm a freak because I'm a witch, and she reminds me that daily," I curse at myself when my eyes start to get watery.

James frowns and looks at me with his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

I smile at him and this time, I don't look away, until hear a loud voice that didn't belong to me or James.

"MR. POTTER AND GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTINSE!"

It's Ms. McGonagall looking angrier than ever. Oh uh, busted. James flies down quickly and we get off the broom. We both look at the ground to avoid her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this? Flying out during head duties! I expected better from the head boy and girl!"

James speaks up "Please, professor, it wasn't Lily fault. I made her come out here."

"I don't care if you drag her out by her hair! Detention for both of you this Friday with Filch"

She walks away angrily and then James looks at me with guilty eyes.

"Um, sorry you got detention Evans. I should have thought we could have gotten caught"

I laugh and he looks at me like I was crazy. Witch I Probably was.

"Yes you should have. But it was worth it, I had lots of fun with you. I didn't even regret it"

He beams.


	4. James:Detention with a red head

James: Detention with a red head

"Prongs, are you daydreaming about Evans again?" Said Sirius

My mind snaps back to reality. Sirius and I were sitting down playing wizard chess, his knight was dragging off my bishop by the head. I was thinking about Lily again, in a bikini, and that day we were flying a broom together. I think I have a chance with her, just got to deflate me head a bit, or a lot.

"Hugh?" I have no clue what he just said.

"Well you're staring at nothing like an idiot, I'm guessing Lily Evans."

I frown at him.

"As your best mate, I don't get why you just don't leave the poor girl alone. There are plenty of girls out there." he says

"I can do it Padfoot! She's going to fall for me, you'll see. And I can't get over her, she's just too special. And I don't think about her all the time."

"Sure you don't. You also don't write LE on every piece of paper." He rolls his eyes.

I threw a pillow at his fat head, and being a quidditch champion, I knock him off his chair. He gets up and goes at me with a pillow.

"Um, Potter?"

Please don't be Lily, please don't be Lily, please don't be Lily. Bloody hell, it just had to be her. I was trying to strangle Sirius and here was Lily looking like she couldn't hold her laugh anymore. I wonder if she was thinking of me, like I was thinking of her. A guy can dream right?

"Yeah Evans?" We get up and I run my hand through my hair neverosly.

"We have detention with Flich, I'm guessing your friends here also has detention."

Sirius smiled "You're right little red; I sort of see why James just won't give you up."

Lily and I both blushand look menacing at Sirius. I wonder if anyone will look for him if he's gone missing. The three of us walk in silence until Sirius makes these annoying noises.

"Will you stop it?" Said an irritable but still cute Lily.

"We don't like the quite." Me and Sirius both say. Lily rolls her eyes and continues walking.

When we arrive, the usual people greet us and Lily looks even madder. Flich looks happy to put us all through detention, and even happier assigning me and Lily to the same room.

"What!" exclaim a now an infuriating Lily. I couldn't help but smile.

"There's some green goo on the ceiling so you two will scrub this room spotless. No magic! I hope you two have a horrible time."

He leaves the room with that stupid cat, Ms. Norris.

"What a sweet man, isn't he Evans?" I say lightly, trying to cheer up the room.

She ignores me, and ties up her red hair up. I usually like her hair up, but she still looks hot with some pieces of hair falling out of the bun. I realize I'm staring at her like an Idiot, but it's not the first.

"Potter, get going and stop staring at me." she says irritably

"Hugh? Um, okay"

I get up in the ladder with the bucket and start cleaning the green goo. Oh gosh it smells like rotten eggs, no worse, that unknown thing found under Peters bead.

"Hey!"

I look down and see that I top the bucket of water and drops were falling on Lily. She doesn't seem mad though, rather amused. I get an Idea, and tip the bucket some more, wetting her.

"Oops, my bad." I yell loud enough for her to hear me, then droop the wet towel at her head.

"Potter!" She laughs now, and throws the towel back at my face. The towel covers my eyes so I lose my balance and fall off the leader.

"Potter!" She screams again, but this time she screams with terror.

I'm still falling, straight to the floor. Bloody Hell, this is going to hurt!

I land with thump, but it didn't hurt at all. I fell on the couch.

Lily runs toward me. What if I play dead? Maybe I'll get something like Oh James, I've always love you, all those times I said no to you just meant I wanted you more, please wake up so I can snog your face off.

"Potter! Are you alright! Say something!"

She shakes me, but I refuse to budge.

"You dumb git! Stop scaring me! Get up!"

With a "boo" I get up and squeeze her arm. She looks so cute when she's scare.

She shrieks and then starts hitting me with the wet towel.

"You Idiot! You scared me to death!"

"Lily! (Thump)…Stop! (Wack)...I'm sorry! (Wack)….Bloody hell woman! (Thump) "

I grab the towel away from her, and start tickling her, trying to distract her.

"Potter no! I'm very ticklish!"

Is that even a word? She starts tickling back me but I'm winning, I grab her around the waist and rattle her on top of me. She shrieks and Laughs. Best Idea ever! Her hair is all over my face but I don't care. It's so soft and smells like vanilla.

Were both laughing but then we soon stop. She realizes were she's at and without another word she gets off me. Right on cue, Sirius comes in the room.

"Hey James, Detention is over, we can go now. (He looks at Lily's messy hair, now all it falling of the bun) You two look like you had a good nice snog, is there something you want to tell me James?" He says devilish.

Lily blushes and tries to straighten her hair while I mess up my hair.

"That won't ever happen, and you know it. You're friend here fell off the ladder and pretend to be dead."

I grin, and get off the couch.

"'I wouldn't have fall if you haven't have thrown that towel at me."

She frowns, folds her arms and whispers something that sounds like "You started it"

Sirius starts walking away and yells at me to hurry up, but I stay with Lily.

Lily looks at him then looks at me.

"Bye James"

She walks away and I watch her leave. She called James.

Thank you for reading! Next chapter Lily is paired up with James on potions class.


	5. James and Lily: Potion disaster

"Awe! That's so cute!" said an excited Alice.

Nothing happened between me and James, so why am I telling my friends? I didn't want to say anything, but naturally, they got me to tell.

"I think you guys should date." Said Vanessa who was lying on her bed.

"No way! We might have had a good time but that doesn't mean I like him. You know what kind of guys I like." I'm not going to fall for him like every other girl in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, your prince charming and Romeo." She said with sarcasm

I punch her lightly.

"Ouch, are all red heads so violent?"

"Yes they are."

"Lil tells us more." beg Alice. She normally wasn't in for gossip, but I guess she is now.

"There's nothing more to tell, but how about you Alice? Have anything to tell?" I say playfully.

"Yeah, a certain Longbottom…" She laughs and I join in.

"Oh stop! You're just teasing me because he'll never like me." she frowns.

Oh how blind can this girl be!

"Alice, the guy is into you!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah Alice! Don't be so blind! He stares at you, and gets so nervous when you are around."

"Just like James with lily." said Vanessa, her head dangling from the side of the bed.

"Vanessa, shut up. It's time for our first class."

Alice groans "I'm so bad at potions. I never got one potion right. I wish I had you're skills Lily."

I say truthfully "You know I was only good because Snape let me use his book."

Vanessa says happily "That's right! Now you're no better than us."

I roll my eyes. "I did learn stuff from him so I'm not going to do that bad. Come on, were going to be late."

Once out of bed we dress and start walking down the stairs. Is James trying one off his silly tricks to make me like him? He might be a git but he's not idiot. If this was a plan, then it's working. I groan.

"Lily flower!" Speak of the devil; James and Sirius are walking towards us.

"Sirius!" Vanessa jumped into Sirius arms and I make a gagging noise. James smiles at me.

"How's this lovely day treating you?"

I would have said, Not well that you're here, but the grin of his made me smile and say,

"Fine James, you?" Alice and Vanessa look at each other with a confused expression.

"Great now that I saw you." He winks.

Damn it, I have a huge urged to giggle and flirt back. Lily you're better than that! Who cares if he's the hottest guy in school!

I look away quickly before I do something really stupid.

"Um, time for potions."

"Great! Sirius and I have potions too."

James, Sirius, Alice, Vanessa, and I walk to potions. I keep quiet and try to ignore James. Once we arrive, we take our usual seats. Me and Alice up front, while James and Sirius, behind us. Professor Slughorn begins the lesson.

"Today we will be making a Shane potion. Who knows what this is?"

I raise my hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"A potion that will cause the drinker to loose conscience. The more you drink it, the longer the potion takes effect."

"Good girl, 10 points for Gryffindor. You will be paired up and try to make this potion. It is not th- Mr. Potter, can you please pay attention?"

I turn my head and see James dreamily writing or drawing something on his quill. He looks up at me, smiles guiltily, and puts his quill away. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"As I was saying, you will be pair up and whoever completes his or hers potion will receive 30 points for their house."

He started paring people up, but then forgot to pair me or James up. No! Please no!

"Miss Evans, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pair you up with Potter. He's going the need help."

Well there goes my good grade. I said James was smart, but with potions it's a different story. He once made Peter shrink to the size of my thumb. With a sign, I get up and walk towards him.

"Professor Slughorn paired me up with you."

"Really? I thought he hated me."

My lips twitch, but I refuse to smile.

We start working and I try to ignore him. The heat coming from the potion was making me think funny things. I shake it off and catch James eye. A rush of butterflies came in my stomach. I look away quickly, but then I see James put the wrong Ingredient in the potion.

"James, No! (I push him aside and exam the potion) Its go-"

Too late. It expanded with a long SPLAT and I was cover in it from head to toe in goo. I hear gasps and Slughorn rushing to me, but then I see black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James:

Lily falls back and I catch her before she hit the floor. Oh no oh no oh no, I made the girl of my dreams fain, and not in a good way.

Professor Slughorn says "Oh dear, this is bad. Mr. Potter, go take Miss Evans to the hospital wing. Now!"

Without another word, I pick her up, and run to the hospital wing. If only I have listen to Slughorn instructions instead of drawing Lily Potter on my quill.

I enter the hospital wing, carefully, so not to hit Lily's head.

Madam Pomprey gasps and says "Oh my! What happened! Lay her down here."

I gently lay Lily in the empty bed.

"We were in potion class, making that potion that knocks you out, and I place the wrong ingredient and it exploded on Lily. It was all my fault, I should have listened. What's going too happened to her!" I say quickly and out of breath.

"Potter, breathe. She'll be alright, just needs to rest." With a flick of her wand the gooey liquid got off Lily.

"I'll be right back." She ran into the other room.

I seat at the end of the edge of the bed. I'm such an idiot! I frown and look at Lily. Wow, she was so beautiful, even when she's passed out. Why couldn't she be mine? Why couldn't I kiss her without her slapping me? I reach out and move her hair out of the way. Just then Madam Pomprey came rushing in.

"If she takes this, she'll be alright. You can go now"

"No, Can I please stay with her?"I say as she drops this blue liquid at her mouth. I can't leave her like this.

"Alright, but I'm not giving you an excuse to skip class"

"Okay, when will she wake up?"

"Soon, she needs rest." she walks away

After a while Lily's eyes start to flutter, she's waking up. I'm dead.

"Lily? Are you alright?"

"James? Where am I?" She sits up. She doesn't look mad

"You're in the hospital wing. You remember what happened right" I smile guiltily at her.

"Yeah, thanks for being here." She smiles a me back.

"Don't that me; it's my fault you're here." I develop an interest on my shoes.

"It was an accident James." she said sweetly.

"Still, I should pay attention in class rather than draw a snitch," and your name. "I'm sorry Lily."

She laughs and my heart flutters.

"I forgive you" She leans towards me and kisses me on my cheek. I feel my cheek warming up, but just then Madam Pomprey comes in.

"Oh good, you're awake. Potter you can go now."

"But-"

"Out! She needs rest!"

I walk out and touch my cheek Lily lips touch.

Please review! Hoped you liked chapter Lily finds out why Remus is called Moony!


	6. Lily: Never sneak up on boys

Lily: Never sneak up on boys

Mmmmmm, I love laying on my back and just watch the clouds go by. A slight breeze comes and I close eyes and enjoy it. It was warm even though winter was almost here. The reason I came out here was to get my minds of things because it keeps moving towards a certain messy hair, hazel eyes boy with strong arms and a great…. Lily! Get a hold of yourself, you don't like James! You _can't _like James. Sure maybe he deflated that giant head of his, and he stop hexing people just for the fun of it, but it's still is, and always will be James _Potter_. I remember yesterday, when I was on my way up the stairs when I saw this curly brown hair girl talking rather sweetly to James.

"Do you know where Lily is?" he asked, making me smile and blush.

"No, but why do you want her? You can have _better _witches." She batter her eyes and moved closer to him.

Anger like no other, grew in me. I suddenly wanted to throw something at that little slut. James said nothing, completely ignoring her answer and walked away. I still wanted to claw her but seeing he just ignored her like that, something warm grew inside me.

I'm not an idiot, I know what I felt, but I'm not going to keep it up. If a girl wanted to date James, why do I care? He can date anyone he wants. I realize I said this aloud, but it didn't sound like me.

I groan and open my eyes. The suns going down, and I can already see the moon, so I get going, not wanting another detention with James. Suddenly I hear footsteps on the left; I turn and narrow my eyes to see what it is. Four boys were running towards the Whomping Willow.

Those idiots! They could get kill, I will never understand boys. I start running towards them, but when I'm close enough to hear their voices I froze.

"Finally! Another full moon!"

My insides tighten with worry, and for some reason I hid behind a bush. It was James. I hear a laugh then another voice, and realize it was Sirius.

"Tell me about it! Hearing the teachers go on and on isn't the greatest entertainment, now if Madam Lisa wore lesser clothes…." Both Sirius and James laugh

"Padfoot you're a bastard. Now come on, the moon is getting clearer"

This voice I recognized as Remus, meaning the other boy must be Peter.

"Hey Prongs, you think maybe-"Sirius stops dead. I realize I stepped on a twig. Uh oh.

"Did you hear that?" said James in a whisper.

I back away but with my bad luck, I step on more twigs.

I hear them walking towards the bush I was hidden, but before I can back away even more, two pairs of hands grab me and pin me to the ground. I tried to yell but a hand covers my hand. It's getting darker, but not dark enough see it was James and Sirius.

"Hey, this doesn't feel like a boy." said Sirius.

My legs are free so I kick the bloody bastard's head hard enough for him to yelp and let go of me. James looks down and with a shock expression realizes it was me.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

My mouth is free so I scream back at him.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here! And will you let go of me!"

He still has his hands all over me, making me blush. He also blushes but let's go of me. I get up and face him.

"Lily, forget it. You have to get out of here"

"Why? First answer my question!"

"Lily, I can't! Get out of here! Run!" He begs me. I've never seen him so desperate. Sirius turns to us and looks extremely pale.

"Um, Prongs, too late." He says pointing at Remus. Oh Merlin what's wrong with him! He's shaking terribly, and screaming, rolling in pain on the ground. Then, fur comes up follow by a long nose, and then in a blink of an eye he's a wolf.

I scream but James puts his hand over my mouth. I stand there, terrified.

"Lily get on my back!"

Bloody hell is he crazy? I turn around to face him but it's no longer him, it's a big stag with James eyes. I scream no hands to cover my mouth this time.

The werewolf turns around to saws me. Idiot Lily. Then a big black, shaggy dog gets between us and growls at the werewolf. It took me a moment to realize that used to be Sirius. I hold back my scream this time.

The stag nudges me in the shoulder, and without another word I get one. As soon as I'm on his back he breaks into a run. The wind awakes me but I'm still in shock. The stag reaches the castle, and I get off. Then the stag is James again.

"Lily! What were you doing there at night! You could have gotten hurt! That was so incredibility stupid!"

That snaps me back.

"You're criticizing me! You're an illegal Animagus! And…oh my gosh, Remus is a werewolf" How can I have not seen that, I once suspected that but then let it go. Snape was right.

James closes his eyes, as though praying for patience.

"Yes, he is, and this is all a secret. You can't tell anyone, please promise me" He opens his eyes and there full of panic.

"I won't, I promise. Can I get the whole story though?" I put on a pleading face.

He looks at me for a while, groans, and starts talking.

"When Remus was little he was bitten and attacked by Fenrir Greyback (I gasp and James reached down and held my hand) He then became a werewolf. He thought he could never be a regular boy and go to Hogwarts but Dumbledore wrote to him saying he can come, and he even made a shack under the Whomping Willow for him to change in every full moon. We became Animagi on our fifth year to be with him when he changes."

"You guys did that for him? That's so…..nice" I blush at my lack of vocabulary.

He laughs, the panic in his eyes leaving.

"That's why were name Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail." It all made sense now. Why they were always gone at full moon, why Remus looked so sick, and those silly names.

"James, how did you guys did it! It must have taken forever!"

James grin

"Because me and Sirius are bloody brilliant."

I laugh

"Don't you mean mental?"

He laughs along with me and making our laughs sound complete. We were cut off when we heard a snarl from Sirius the dog

James frowned and said sadly,

"I have to go and help him control Moony, he can't do it all myself.

I also frown, him leaving made me feel really lonely for some reason. He looks at my frown and chuckles. He leans down and kisses my cheek. He lets go of my hand, transforms to a stag, and leaves. I watch him go until I can't see him anymore, and touch my cheek James lips kissed.

Please review! Hope you like it.


	7. James: I Can Die a Happy Man

James: I Can Die a Happy Man

"So you told her everything?" Remus said.

I told the guys that I told our secret to Lily and they were actually okay with it. Knowing Remus, he might have gotten really pissed, but he's cool with it. I'm not the only one who thinks she's trustworthy.

"Who cares about that? You kissed her and she didn't slap you or hex you! That's a great start mate!" said Sirius patting my back.

I smile whishing hard he was right. Yesh, I sound like a love sick puppy. If she wants just friendship, I'll take it, because being with her feels right and easy. You see what I mean when I say love sick puppy?

"You sound like a girl Padfoot." I shouldn't be talking, I feel too warm inside when I think of Lily.

"Yeah you should be talking (he puts on a high voice) Oh, I think lily notice me! Oh I can't get her out of my mind!"

Before I can make a smart ass reply, Remus says seriously,

"If she does fall for you Prongs, don't break her heart. You do know what will happen. Miss Evans isn't known for having great temper." Great, dating lessons with Moony. I'm going to have to look down my pants to know I'm still a man.

"Trust me Moony, I think I known that the first day I talked to her. Beside you know I wouldn't do that like some people here." I look at Sirius

Sirius looks uncomfortable.

"You guys, I have to end it with Vanessa. It's been going on too long."

"Lily will kill you."

"Nah, I'll hide behind Prongs."

"When do you not?"

"But I thought you really liked her." Said Remus confused. I don't know why the guys are confused. Sirius had never stayed with a girl for more than three weeks.

"I do! That's the problem!"

Remus and I roll our eyes. That little player. Oh well, he can do what he wants, I won't stop him. I suddenly feel frustrated at Lily. Why was she always so difficult! Why couldn't she just have one little date with me? Maybe I wasn't Hogwarts number one hottie anymore. Nah that will happen when Remus gets a Dreadful on his NEWTS. But I know I won't rest in peace until I get at least one date with Lily, and trust me, I _will_ get a date with Lily if it's the last thing I do.

"Guys, we should get to bed, its pass curfew."

Sirius said "Well, duh! That's the whole point of having a head boy, and a perfect in the group."

"Just because I'm a perfect, and James is Head boy doesn't mean we can get you guys out of trouble. That's not what it is about, right Prongs?"

"Of course it is!"

"Why do I even bother?"

Sirius yawns loudly, sounding like a dog.

"Well you can stop bothering, I'm going to bed."

I don't want to go to bed in my room, instead I feel like lying in front of the warm fire and sleep there. They look back,

"You coming Prongs?"

But I'm not listening; I'm remembering the softness of Lily's hand, her cute sexy laugh, the way she pouts when she's pissed. I wonder what it'll be like to kiss her soft lips, no more space between us….

"Prongs!"

"Hugh?"

"I love you Prongs, but not that way!"

I look down to see my hands wrap around Sirius arms, and I'm moving towards him. Bloody hell, I let go quickly. Remus and Peter start laughing.

"Let's pretend that never happened."

"Agreed."

"Okay, let's go to bed." Said Remus when he finally stops rolling in the floor with laughter.

"I'll be there in a minute, you guys go ahead."

They shrug, but don't question me. Once they left, I close my eyes and go back to daydreaming…

_Hiccup_

My hand on her back, her hand on my hair, pulling me closer like I was her last dose of air…

_Hiccup_

What is that noise? Annoyed, I open my eyes and look around. Then I see her. Lily was sitting in the couch, crutching a paper, and sobbing quietly.

"Lily, is that you?"I say softly. It's a dumb question, knowing already it was her, but I didn't want to startle her.

With a hiccup she looks up, startled. Her eyes are puffy and red and tears are falling down her cheeks, but she still looks as beautiful as ever.

"Oh James, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She hiccups.

I stood up and sit next to her. Should I comfort her? Come on you coward! Put your arm around her. Finally my arm obeys and wraps around her. She hiccups again, and lays her head on my chest.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I stroke her soft cheek carefully.

She hands me the paper in her hand and buries her face in my robe again.

The paper reads:

Dear abnormal freak

Mom and Dad are making me tell you my wonderful news. I'm getting married this winter. Vernon proposed to me and of course, I said yes. I won't tell you the details, because you're not worth it. Anyways, Mom and Dad are making me invite you. I think they just want to ruin my day. But who cares, I'll move in with Vernon and I won't have to see you're hideous face ever again. This is a formal event, so don't act like the freak that you are, try (even though you won't achieve) to look nice, and bring a date, if you can even get one. Mom will tell you the date.

Lots of hate,

Petunia

I clench my teeth. How can anyone be so cruel to my Lily flower! How can she be related to her! If she were anyone but Lily's sister, I swear, I'll make her apologize.

"When we were little, we promise we will be each other's bridesmaid, and we were going to help each other find the perfect dress. Now she doesn't even want me to come." She says miserably, making me hate her sister even more.

"I'm so sorry Lily, but listen to this; she's not worth your tears. She's not worth crying over." I say, while wiping the tear on her face.

With one last hiccup, she raises her head, and shifts away from me. I reach out to her, wanting her back in my arms, but drop them quickly. 

"You're right, I shouldn't be crying for something stupid. I don't know if I should go though." Her pretty face goes back to the strong Lily I know, clearly not wanting to be seen crying.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know. It's during Christmas break, so I can go, and I don't want her to get the satisfaction of scaring me off. I also want to see my parents. Yeah, I'm going, but she's right, who will want to go with me?"

Who wouldn't want to go with her!

"Lily, almost all the wizards at Hogwarts will be dying to go with you. Including me. There...um...kinda of afraid if me though. It's no secret I'm crazy for you, and I know some pretty good hexes."

Lily giggles, which is so unlike her and so terribly cute, it hurts. She stops quickly and looks at me.

"What did you say?"

Oh uh, maybe I shouldn't have told her those last sentences.

"That I'll hex anyone who asks you out."

"No, not that. That part when you said you will like to go with me."

"Yeah, I definitely will like to go with you. You of all people should know." I roll me eyes at her to lighten the mood.

"Will you then?"

"Will I what?"

"Go with me."

No way! Did Lily just ask me out? I can't believe she just did. After all those times I asked her out, she asked me out. I can die a happy man.

"Seriously?"

She blushes and looks down at her hand.

"If you don't want to go, I understand."

"No, Of course I want to go with you! What should I wear?"

She smiles a dazzling smile at me.

"Thanks James, I'm really going to need a friend there."

My smile falls a bit, but she doesn't notice it. Of course, just as friends. The balloon in me popped.

She continued "This is going to be a formal event James, so you have to be well dress, and these are all muggles. You can't use, talk, or even think, about magic."

"Okay Lily. Easy as…um…."

"Pie, James."

"Right, I knew that. Easy as pie"

I smile at her, and in a blink of an eye, she's in my arms again, hugging me. I hug her back gently, enjoying the warmth of her body, pressing against mine. I breathe in deeply, her scent of vanilla in my nose. We stay curled up together, but after a while her hands fall to her side, and I notice she's fallen asleep. She's no longer crying, but she's heavy asleep.

With her arms still around her, I lay down, my head resting on the arm of the couch. She snuggles closer to me, her head still on my chest. I grin my biggest grin, sigh, and I tighten my hold on Lily. My eyes get droopy, and after a while, I fall asleep with Lily in my arms.

Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Lily and James: Petunias wedding

"Oh Lily you look great!"

I was twirling, twirling my dress in front of the mirror, looking foolish like a little girl. I couldn't help it; the dress I bought for the wedding was just perfect for me. It was a soft green that hugged my chest to hips, then flew easily a little higher then my knees. The silk was soft against my skin, and the V neck made it perfect for my necklace. It made going to the wedding slightly less awful, something I thought wasn't possible. Vanessa was getting slightly irritated.

"Come on Lily! You keep looking at the dress but not your face, come on."

She's right; I haven't been looking at my face. I was afraid it ruined the dress, especially my hair that ruined everything. With a grunt I looked at my face. Hmmm…It was okay. Not too much makeup, a good thing, and my hair was in a bun with two strands of hair falling down.

"See Lily! You look great! Now come one, time to go meet James at the front entrance. Gosh, I want to see what he's wearing. I need a good laugh right now."

I groan and slap her shoulder.

"Don't make me more nervous than I already am Nessi."

She raises an eyebrow.

"I think you have that cover Lily. Relax."

I don't know what she's talking about. I am _not _nervous. Lily Evans doesn't do nervous. I glance at the clock (I actually had to buy my own clock, one that I can actually tell the time with) and groan again. In a couple of minutes James and I will be off to the wedding. I was a bit shocked when Dumbodore actually hesitated to let us go. Well, actually let me go. Maybe he was worried I didn't have many witches and wizard around to protect me. With the darkest wizard alive and on a killing spree, people are worried about their safety and their families. Well I'm not. Dumbodore is around witch means nothing bad can happen in Hogwarts. But when I said James was coming with me, he couldn't say yes fast enough. Sometimes I wonder how much Dumbodore knows…

James.

Stop fidgeting you moron! I'm at the front door of Hogwarts, waiting for Lily to come out already. How long do girls take to get ready? I'm so bored just waiting here, and okay, I'll admit it, kind of nervous. It's going to be just me and Lily for a whole week. I don't know if I want to jump in excitement, or hide in the closet. What if we had t o share a room? Ha, like that would happen. Damn, this suit is so itchy, and it's not helping my situation. Lily doesn't want me to change at her house, because she said will get there exactly when the wedding starts, so I have to wear this suit now. How can muggles wear this!I rather have my robes and a nice breeze around my privates, thank you very much.

Finally I hear footsteps coming this way, its Vanessa and Lily. Wow, Lily looks bloody gourges. The dress hugs her hips deliciously, and I get a better view of her long sweet legs.

"James, stop gawking at Lily like an idiot." Vanessa says, snapping me back from my trance.

I don't look at her, but instead smile at Lily and wink. She blushes a bit but doesn't drop my gaze, allowing me to stare at those beautiful green eyes of hers. Then she does something that shocks both me and Vanessa. She winks back.

"Whoa Lily, I don't think I know you anymore," said Vanessa.

She looks away from me and rolls her eyes at Vanessa.

"Come one James, we have to get going" Lily said.

"Okay beautiful."

I stand up, and then hold her hand. To my surprise she doesn't pull away.

"You look great Lily. No, great doesn't cover it, you look amazing."

She smiles then takes a good look at me.

"Thanks James, you don't look too bad yourself. I'm glad you actually knew what suit to buy."

Actually I didn't. I just went to the store and bought whichever look more muggleish (Is that a word?).

"I told you, you can trust me Lily."

She smiles again at me, and I swear, I thought she was actually going to kiss my cheek if Vanessa wouldn't have said,

"You guys are going to be late. Five minutes till 4."

Thanks a lot Vanessa.

"You're right, Lets go James. Bye Nessi!" Lily says.

"Bye Lily! Don't forget to tell me everything after you come back."

She laughs and holds my hand more firmly.

"Ready Lily?" I ask

She signs.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

And we appereate out of the safety of Hogwarts.

"I really don't like doing that." Lily said irritated and a little out of breath.

"Same here, kind of makes you feel like you're suffocating hugh?"

I look around to see Lily house. Wow it's a really nice place. The house was bright and a bit small, but it looked so warm and happy. I can imagine a happy Lily growing up here. They even have a swing set, my favorite part of a playground as a child.

"Nice place Lily" I say smiling at her.

She shrugs then says, "Thanks, now come on."

Still hand in hand, Lily opens the door.

"Lily dear! You're here!"

Lily's mom, (I think so, she looks young enough to be her older sister) embraces Lily in a hug. She's a short woman with the same red color hair as Lily, and I notice they have the same smile. Her eyes are a soft brown and she's wearing a blue silky dress. I see Lily's face turn from nervous to pure happy as she hugs her mother back.

"Hi mom. I missed you so much. I want you to meet my friend, James"

Lily's mom lets go of Lily and looks at me curiously. I notice I'm taller than her.

"Nice too meet you Mrs. Evans." I hold out my hand nervously.

"Oh please, call me Lucinda, or Lu for short." She shakes my hand and smiles a warm smile at me.

"Okay Lucinda. You have a very beautiful house"

"Why thank you James! I spend all day try to tidy it up, something I'm really bad at."

Lily looks at me and smiles.

"You see, my mom is not like other moms. She actually likes things messy and not organized. It drives me crazy"

I laugh "I bet it does. You should meet my mom Lucinda; you can maybe loosen her up. She's always trying to make everything neat. Kind of like Lily."

Mrs. Evans laughs also.

"I know, she gets it from her father. Speaking of witch, here he comes"

Mrs. Evans walks into the Living room and beams at Lily, then hugs her too. Mrs. Evans is a tall man, as tall as me, and has the same green eyes as Lily's. His hair is the same jet black as mine. Mr. Evans lets go of Lily and looks at me.

"Hello young man. Are you a friend of Lily?"

"Yes Mr. Evans. My name is James Potter." I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Are you here for the wedding?"

"Yes we are daddy. Come on James"

She grabs my hand and we go, but I can still feel Mr. Evans eyes on me.

"Is your dad, like the super protective kind?"

She thinks about it for a moment then shrugs.

"I guess you can say that."

The backyard was decorated beautifully; white and orange all over, and everyone wearing fancy dresses and suits. Lily looks around too, and then tenses at my side. The ceremony is about to start. We take our seat and watch as Lily's sister comes out. She's wearing a rather plain dress with her hair in a bun, making her long neck look even longer. If I didn't know Lily's sister was the one getting married, I would have never guessed they were sisters. They had no resemblance at all. Lily's so bright and colorful, and Petunia, is so brown and plain. I feel Lily's hand stiffen. I look over and notice her eyes are watery.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"You don't get it James. After this, we will never have the chance of being sisters again. She's moving, probably going to raise a family and I will never see her again. I should feel glad, but instead I feel as though part of me is being taken away." She blinks hard, and I put my arm around her.

"It's alright Lily. Whatever happens you two are and always will be sisters. Nothing will change that."

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Why is it that you always know that right thing to say?"

"Because I'm awesome." She rolls her eyes at me.

The priest begins the vowels, and Lily didn't shed a tear.

Yes, the little part of "I want a nice breeze around my privates" is from Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. Don't want to take credit Thank you for the reviews I've gotten! Please review some more and I hope you like it!


	9. Lily: James Potter and his Girl

James Potter and his Girl.

"James, stop eating all the food." I said with my arms folded across my chest. Man, how can boys eat so much, and never get fat? It's so not fair.

"What can I say, I'm hungry." James said with his mouth full of chicken.

I raise my eyebrow as he struggle to swallow all the food in his mouth. Once he did, he started stuffing himself again.

"Come on, serve yourself and let's go pick a table. There will be no more spots left if you don't hurry." The area was fuilled with people laughing, dancing and talking. Who knew so many people will come for my sisters weeding? She wasn't exactly a fun person to be around.

"Lily flower, you have to learn that when it comes to food, I take my time."

"And you have to learn that-"

I stop dead when Petunia and Vernon came our way, noses in the air, looking as though they been crowned queen and king of Europe. James looked up, saw them, and then held my hand, looking at me anxiously. They stop right in front of us, and looked at us in disgust as though we were diseased or something.

"Lily." Petunia said stiffly and coldly.

"Petunia." I say with the same tone.

"James." James said, making me want to laugh despise how uncomfortable I felt.

She gave him a cold look, but something else past between those cold eyes of her. Attraction? Surprise?

"Yes, Petunia sister. This is James Potter. He's my _date_." I emphasize the word date.

"Yup, Aren't _I_ the _luckiest_ guy in world or what?" James said, making me want to laugh and hug him for making this funny.

"I would say or what. Now sister dear don't you want to say something to me."

I soften up a bit. This is her weeding after all, even if she was a pain in the arse, I couldn't act like a brat.

"Oh right, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" I say giving them a true smile.

"Actually, I was hoping for you to say you're leaving and just wanted to say goodbye."

My smile vanishes, and suddenly I want to yell at her. I want to grab her shoulders and shake her until that sister I used to know came out. Luckily, James saves me.

"And I was hoping for a better looking view, but we don't always get what we want, do we? Now if you excuse us." James, still hand in hand, walked us away.

"You know, you shouldn't have been so rude." I say, but there's a smile on my face.

"And they should know not to mess with James Potter and his girl."

My smile on my face widens. _James Potter and his girl. _I'm his girl, and he's my guy. Should I be worry I'm not freaking out? Instead, it's making me warm and fuzzy inside. But am I his girl? No, it's not like we're dating or anything. Just Friends. The thought made my smile fall. Why is it so hard to admit my feelings for him? I've been constantly fighting it, but I think I just want to give in. I sneak a quick look at him. Gosh, I'm falling. Falling hard for James.

"Lily! James! Over here!"

My moms and dads voice snaps me back to reality. My mom is waving at us and pointing at two empty seats at their table. Oh great, time for embarrassment. Trying hard not to look worry, we walk towards their table and take our seats.

"Are you guys enjoying the wedding?" asked my dad.

"Yes." I lied.

"How about you James?"

"Yes sir. The place looks amazing"

"It does. So James, tells us about yourself." My mom said curiously.

James fired away how he loved Quidditch (mom and dad shared a confused look) and all the little things I didn't even knew. His mom and dad were both aurors, and every summer he went camping with them. Mom and Dad took and immediate liking to James. I just kept my mouth quiet and ate my food, too many things going on in my mind.

"So are you and Lily boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Dad." I grunt.

James looks uncomfortable and messes up his hair.

"Um…"

"Yes we are." I say clearly. I don't have much of a dating history, so let my parents think I finally have a boyfriend.

"Well James, I hope you're treating our daughter well." He says seriously. I wish I was somewhere else but here.

"Of course sir." James said. Then he turns to me.

"You want to dance girlfriend." He winks.

"Sure boyfriend." I say; winking back, despise my parents' stares.

We walk to the dance floor (and with my luck, a slow song plays). James puts his hand on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck

"I don't know how to dance James." I say blushing.

"It's alright, I do."

And he really does. I rest my head on his shoulder and sign deeply. I love how this feels, soft against hard. We fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces finally meeting and he makes me feel small and protected in his arms. We sway and sway, and I wish desperately this can last forever, that I can hold this moment in my hand and never let go. When the song ended he doesn't let go of me, and I don't want him too. I look up at him, his warm hazel eyes making me melt and my heart flutter. His head is leaning towards me, and mine is leaning towards him, like magnets. My eyes start closing, and finally his lips meet mine.

Soft as a whisper, his cold lips brush mine and his hand on my back reaches up to cup my face. The sensation is unexplainable. Heat surges through me, making my blood boil, and my head spin. My hand goes through his messy black hair that I love so much. Our breathing becomes raged, and our kiss depends. I moan as he tugs on my hair, and I pull him closer, determine to destroy the little space separating us. My hands drifts to his strong Quidditch player muscles, making me melt in his arms. We explore each other's mouth then we break away gasping. He whispers in my ear,

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." He said unevenly and out of breath.

I smile and kiss him softly on the lips. I finally gave up. I let myself fall freely for James.

"I know boyfriend."

Thank you For the reviews! Hope you like it and Please review some more!


End file.
